The Light To My Darknesss: A Yugioh Romance Fic
by Hikari Yukinara of Konoha
Summary: Hikari is a lightsworn sorceress who works for Marik. Marik rules the world and he likes Hikari, but Hikari hates him. Soon she falls for him and he keeps her by his side forever. Because she belongs to him now. Rated M for language and content.
1. A Kiss In The Golden Eagle Room

Marik The Boss? EEEEK!

Chapter 1

Kiss In The Golden Eagle Room

I looked out of my window and scowled at everything I saw. "This world has gone to hell, and Japan is suffering the most." I growled. Ever since that asshole Marik took over things have gotten bad. First he took over Japan. And if that isn't enough to make you cringe, he took over the entire world next. Yeah, you heard me right. Marik rules the world. That made things go from bad to worse. Life is hell. I'd tell him to "Blow it out your ass you sadistic freak!" But I'm not because I know better than to do that. I looked out the window and scowled again. "Hikari! Marik is gonna be pissed if you're not in bed by curfew!" Tea said. "Oh shit! I forgot! Sorry!" I said. I scrambled over to the bed and fumbled with the sheets.

"Whoever thought that this was a good idea," I said geturing to the sheets; "is a baka." Then I heard a noise. Was that footsteps? Oh shit! It was footsteps! "Kuso!" I growled. "Hurry up!" Serenity whispered. "What do you think I'm doing dummy?" I growled. The footsteps got closer. "Shit!" I growled. I managed to get my ass in the bed and pull the covers up to my chest. "Whew!" I said. Just then Marik opened the door. I shut my eyes and pretended I was asleep. This trick has saved my ass more times than I care to mention. However, when he was anywhere near me, I fell asleep instantly. But this time I wasn't falling asleep.

_What the fuck?_ I thought. Why couldn't I actually fall alseep? I used my magick to see what he was doing with out having to open my eyes. Oh, forgot to tell ya, I'm a lightsworn sorceress. Yep, that means I can use all kinds of good magick. That's how you spell magick as in real magick. Fake magick is spelled M-A-G-I-C. I also have tattoos that cover my body. These tattoos are actually my Sorceress Mark. my Mark is intircate rainbow colored swirls that cover my body except for my unmentienable area. Marik was looming over me. What the hell was going on?

Then he picked me up. _What the fuck? What the fucking hell is going on?_ I thought. I opened my eyes slightly. He was taking me to God knows where. I gulped and bit my lip. I thought I was dreaming but I couldn't exactly pinch myself so I had to bite my lip. Nothing happened. I bit my lip harder and still nothing. _Jesus Christ! May God have mercy on me!_ I thought. He was just smirking. God this baka smirked a lot. I opened my eyes more. "You're finally awake, Hikari." _What the fuck? He knows my name? I didn't think he knew my name much less use it if I knew he did! _I thought. "Uh, w-where are we going?" I asked. "You'll see my treasure." _What the fuck? _"Uh, I-I'm n-not in t-trouble am I?" I stammered. He placed a finger on my lips. "No, you're not in trouble love." He responded. I gulped. What the hell was going on?

Marik ste me down in front of a door. "Here we are." "Uh huh, and where is here?" I asked. "Go in and see." "Whatever." I grumbled and stormed into the room. "Heh heh." Marik chukled as he followed me in. I rolled my eyes. Marik flipped a switch to reaveal: "A room full of golden eagles?" I asked in awe. "Uh huh, I heard you liked golden eagles so I thought I'd bring you here." An eagle landed on my shoulder followed by several more on my outstretched arms. The two on my shoulders nuzzled me. Marik chuckled. "They like you." "Well duh. All animals like me." I responded. "Mmmm, but no animal could like you more than me." "Nani?" "I like you Hikari." "Uhhhh..." He then backed me up to the wall. The eagles took off screeching like hell. I was trapped! Marik came closer and closer. Help! Was all I could think. Marik then took me in his arms and kissed me.


	2. Falling For Marik

Marik Is The Boss? EEEEK!

Chapter 2

Falling for Marik

I shoved Marik away from me. "What the fucking hell? Why the fuck did you do that?" I demanded. "I love you." Marik replied. "WHAAAAAT?" I was shocked. "I love you, so much." Oh hell! "Fuck me." I grumbled under my breath. "I want to hold you near me forever." "Wha? N-NO!" I was tearing up. "Ah ah ah. You're mine now." Marik whispered. "Please!" "Mine." "Lemme go!" I begged. "No, I will keep you near mer forever. You belong to me now." Marik whispered. "No!" I sobbed. "Shhh, I will never leave you." Marik said softly. I was stuck. He was comforing though. "It's okay. I'll be with you forever." Marik murmured. I sobbed. Marik stroked my hair. "You're so pretty." I blushed. "Thank you." He held me in his embrace. "You're welocme." Marik whispered.I sighed as he held me. "Promise me you'll never leave me." "What?" "Promise me you'll stay by my side." Marik said. "O-of course." I said. Marik kissed me deeply.

"I love you Hikari." Marik murmured. "I love you too, sir." I said. "Call me Marik." Marik whispered. I blushed. "O-okay, M-Marik." I smiled at the sound of his name. "I will always be with you my precious gem." Marik said. "I'll always be with you too, my tiger." I whispered. "Hmmm, tiger. I love it." Marik said. "I thought you would." I whispered. "My empress." Marik said. "My king." I said softly. We remained like that for a bit. Exchanging nicknames and sweet nothings. He held onto me and I held on to him. I didn't want to let go, and niether did he. We held each other in a sweet, warm embrace. "I love you, my angel." Marik said. "I love you too, my knight." I sighed.. He stroked my hair again.

"Maybe I should get back to my room." I said. Marik shook his head. "That will not be nessecarry my treasure." Marik said. "Huh?" I was confused. "You'll sleep with me from now on." Marik said. I blushed darkly. "I-I-I..." Maarik place a finger to my lips. "Shhhh. It's alright my dear." Marik murmured. "I-I..." "Shhh, its okay." Marik stroked my hair. I nuzzled him gently. He nuzzled me back. "We beolng together." Marik said. "Yes, yes we do." I said. He kissed me so deeply that I was short of breath. He broke the kiss to get air and kissed me again. He kissed me so passionately. I succumbed to him entirley. "You are mine now." "Yes." He was mine and I was his, forever. Nothing could seperate us. Nothing.


	3. Happiness or False Security?

The Light To My Darkness: A Yugioh Romance Fic

Chapter 3

Happiness Or False Security?

I held Hikari close to me. I loved her dearly and she would be mine forever. "I love you Kiki-chan." Hikari looked up at me. "What?" "That's new." Hikari said. "You don't like it?" I asked. "No, I love it." I kissed her again. "I thought so." I loved her so much. "I love you too sir." "Marik." "Huh?" "Call me Marik." "Oh, okay, M-Marik." God she was cute when she stammered. I held her in my arms. I would not let her go ever. "Mine." I whispered. She blushed. "God you are so sexy when you do that." She blushed again, darker this time. "I-I n-never I mean I mmmph." I cut her off with a deep kiss. I kept her close to me for a long time. I broke the kiss to get some air. "I'm tired." Hikari said. I placed a finger on her lips. "I'll carry you my Kiki-chan." I picked her up in my arms. I kissed her as I carried her to my room. She was forever mine and she would remain that way. "Mine forever." I whispered. I showered her with kisses. Hikari never complained about it either. That was just one of the many reasons I loved her so much. I would never let her out of my sight.

I was never happier. "I'll keep you next to me forever." I whispered as I carried her. I lay her on my bed and climbed in next to her. I gently nipped her ear. I heard a small sigh. I nuzzled her. "Mine." I said softly. I wrapped my arms around her. _I will always have you beside me. You are forever mine. My princess. My precious jewel. My angel. My treasure. My Hikari. I will always love you. And you will always love me and only me. Mine. _I thought as I murmured a binding spell. She would forever belong to me. Hikari would become my queen. Together, we'd rule this world. I tightened my grip on her. She sighed softly. I would never allow her to leave me. The next day, she awoke early. I held onto her. "Go back to sleep love." I whispered. "B-but I have t-to w-work." Hikari said. "No." I replied, not letting her go. "I won't allow you to get dirty. You're mine and you'll never have to work again." I said.

She lay back down and fell asleep again. I stroked her hair while she slept. She was so beautiful. And now she was mine and mine alone. No one else could have my Hikari. "My Hikari." I whispered. A few hours later, I had my arm around her. "Mine." She blushed darkly and I chuckled. "So cute." Hikari looked away from me. I tightened my grip on her. "Marry me." "W-what?" I chuckled to myself. "I said marry me." "I don't know what to say." Hikari said. "Simple, say yes." I wanted her to marry me. If she said no I was going to die. "Yes." "You will?" She nodded. I kissed her deeply. "You've made me so happy." I whispered. She blushed. "I love it when you do that." "I know." I smiled. "So beautiful." She began to say something but I put my finger to her lips. "Shhhh. Enough talk. Just let me kiss you." She nodded. She always consented to my wishes. That's why I love her so much.


	4. I Join the Rebellion Part 1

The Light To My Darkness: A Yugioh Romance Fic

Chapter 4

I Join the Rebellion.

I was unsure of what had just happened. I hadda get out of there fast. I waited until everyone had drifted off, then I escaped. I dashed to my romm and grabbed what few possesions I had left. I wrote a quick letter and shoved my things into my bag. I grabbed my Sunlight Katana and my Bejeweled staff. I looked out the window and gave a small sigh. "Sorry guys, but I have to leave." I whispered. My Dragon Ryunara was below the window. I took a deep breathe and leapt out, landing on her back. Ryunara took to the skies, silent as an owl. We flew onwards toawrds the only place in Domino City untouched by the darkness: Domino Church. It was the only place in which the darkness couldn't reach. It was my safe haven. I could be peaceful there. My Mark glowed faintly in the darkness. Even though it was midnight, it was still darker than it should be. "He ruined everything. It shouldn't be this dark out." I whispered. My Holy Cross which I wore around my neck began to glow as well. "Not good." I said. Ryunara and I flew up and hid among the clouds. We saw a black dragon flying in the sky just below where we hid.

_Scout dragon_. I thought bitterly. _Damn. _The dragon circled a few times before flying off. We waited untill it had gone back to the sadistic, psychopathic freak it called master. _Baka. _I thought as Ryunara and I continued towards the church. How could I have trusted that freak? What the hell was I thinking!? _Flashback._ I was 15 years old. I was laying on my bed, staring at the celing. It was dark, midnight. I hadn't fallen asleep because I felt that something would happen. I didn't know what, only that it would be bad. Then I heard the screams. "O-kasan, O-tosan!" I ran out to see them dead, murdered by _him. _He then walked towards my sister's room. I acted on instinct and ran to save her, but I was too late. "Shiroku!" I cried. She lay dead, covered in blood. I screamed with fury. My eyes blazing red, I attacked. I hadn't been able to kill him, but I had wounded him. I took my sister in my arms. I could'nt believe it. My parents and my imoto-san, dead. Everything I cared about, gone. All I had left now was Ryunara. _Back to the present day. _I cried as I remembered that horrid day. My entire family, killed in the blink of an eye.

"Damn you Marik!" I cried in fury, "Damn you to hell!" We landed at the church. I slid off of Ryunara's back and she shrunk down, landing on my shoulder. I visited the graves of my family. "I escaped his grasp. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I blame myself." I whispered. Tears welled up in my eyes. "I'm so sorry." I place 3 white roses on their graves. One for each grave. I walked into the church and headed straight for the secret room. I realized then that I was still wearing the crescent moon crest on my clothing. _His _crest. I ripped it off in fury. "I hope you fucking burn in hell." I growled as the crest caught fire, much to the suprise of a young boy whom I had yet to notice. My shirt reparied itself and a sun dragon replaced the moon. My family's crest. "The Sun Dragon." I said happily. For the first time in my life, I was happy. I wiped away the tears. I knew he had killed them because they refused to hand me over. They were rebles. I smiled. That's when I saw him hiding behind a pew. "It's alright, I won't hurt you." He came out. "What's your name?" "Yugi." "I'm Hikari." We talked for a bit. "So he did all that?" I nodded. "Damn." I smiled. I had finally found someone who knows my pain.


	5. I Join the Rebellion Part 2

The Light To My Darkness: A Yugioh Romance Fic

Chapter 5

I join the Rebellion Part 2

I was finally happy that someone knew my pain. "Hey, you should join our Rebellion." Yugi said. "Rebellion?" I asked, confused. "Yeah. We could use someone with inside knowledge." I blushed. I didn't know why. "Okay." I said. "Come on." I nodded and was about to follow when Ryunara began growling. "Kuso!" I began shooing Yugi to the secret room. "What are you..?" "Shhh! Just keep going!" I hissed. I tapped the bricks and the wall opened for me. I shooed Yugi inside an followed. The wall closed and I began to glow faintly. I used my magick to "see" what was happening. I "saw" Tea leading Marik inside the Church. "What the hell?" I asked. I couldn't believe she'd betray me like this. "Are you sure she's here? I can't see her." Marik said. Tea nodded, looking scared. "This is where the letter said she would be." Then I realized something: Tea wasn't trying to betray me. She just was afraid of suffering Marik's anger If I didn't return. I couldn't let her or Serenity take the blame, but I couldn't just give myself up either. Ther had to be another way. "What should I do?" I asked. "Well, you could go out there and challenge him." I gave Yugi a WTF stare. "What?" "Dude, that's insane! I go out there and I'll get dragged back into that hell hole!" I said. "Oh, I didn't think about that." I sighed. "It's alright, I Just need to figure out how to save my Friends without giving myself up." I thought about it. "There's no way for me to avoid this, is there?" I asked, looking up at the sky. "..." Was all Yugi did. I sighed. "Well, it looks like I have no other option." I opened up the room and walked out. _Forgive me._ I thought to myself as I walked out and back into his clutches.

"Hikari." I didn't look his way. "Marik." I said simply. "What were you thinking? I thought I'd lost you forever." I didn't look at him. "I just needed to think." Marik pulled me close. "It's oaky love. I'm just a little upset. All you had to do was say something and I would have let you come to the Church." I looked at him. "Alone?" I inquired. "No. I would've come with you." I nodded. "That's why I didn't tell you. I needed time alone." Marik nodded. "That makes sense." Marik said softly. "I-I'm sorry." I said, my voice softer than usual. "Shhh. It's okay. I understand. You needed some alone time and didn't tell me because you were too shy." I nodded. "Yeah." He stroked my hair. "I love you." "I know." Marik laughed. "You are so cute." I blushed darkly. "Am I really that loveable?" Marik just chuckled. "Yes, yes you are. Now come. We must get you back home." I nodded and glanced back at Yugi. _I'll_ _be back, I promise. _I thought. I could only hope that the wind would deliver my message. It had. Yugi nodded. _I'll be here waiting for your return. _I nodded as I recived Yugi's message. I walked with Marik. "Come. There is much that needs to be done." I was confused. "Done for what exactly?" Marik laughed. "You are just too cute. For our Wedding of course." My eyes widened. "I never agreed to that." Marik chuckled again. "So cute. Yes, you did. Remeber?" I thought about it. "Oh." I had agreed t o marry him. How could I have been so stupid!? "I remember now." I said softly. "Good." I followed Marik as he walked to his black Scout dragon. "Oh, um, I'd prefer to ride Ryuara." Marik nodded. "If that's what you want."

I nodded and placed Ryunara on the ground. I climbed on and we flew back to his house. "...I can't believe this." I told Ryunara. She gently nuzzled my cheek. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better." I said soflty. I waited for Marik to fall asleep, then I headed back to the church. "Yugi?" I asked. He had been waiting. "Come on. We have to meet the leader." I nodded and we took off to my old house. "T-This is where he is?" I asked. Yugi nodded. "My house." Yugi was confused. "You live here?" "I used too." We walked inside and I saw a translucent image of my past. I was five, and had been playing with magic. I shot a bolt of lightning at a large, yet cheap, vase. I snapped my fingers and the vase repaired itself. My skin began to tingle. Then I got my Mark. My Parents were so proud of me. "Hikari! We need to go." I nodded and followed Yugi as images of my past played themselves out before me: I was 7, playingwith my Imoto-san. Age 12, reciving Ryunara as an egg. age 14, Ryunara finally hatching. Age 15, Marik coming for me. My Imoto-san and I hiding behind our parents. Marik leaving, vowing to claim me. We arrived at the door to my parents' old room. I took several deep breaths and was about to knock when a voice from inside said, "Come in. I've been expecting you, Hikari." I sighed and walked in. A man wearing jeans and a black tank top, (Awkward!) was standing with his back turned. He held a Sakura flower in his right hand. "I've waited so long too finally see you as a grown woman." I was confused. "how do you know me?" He laughed and turned. "I'm surprised you don't remember. We are betrothed to each other after all." WHAT!?

Waht will happen next? Find out in the next chapter: The Wait is Over at Last.


End file.
